POCKET MONSTER SPECIAL: Shadows of the Heart
by xxxDreamingflowerxxx
Summary: Blue and Yellow are send to the Orre region to deliver a package to a colleague of Professor Oak. But things quickly get out of hand when a mysterious group, called Team Snagem barge in and try to steal all the Pokemon. The two girls decide to give chase to stop the villainous team, but things aren't what they seem. What is the dark secret that governs over the Orre region?
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! Dreamingflower is back with a new story! And this time it's no one-shot so be surprised! Yup my first Pokémon Special multi-chapter story, with plot character development and all!

Now before we start let me explain a few things first, this story is heavily inspired by the Pokémon Colosseum and XD games and will take place, almost a year after the Emerald arc. As the summary says, it's mainly focusing on Blue and Yellow, why? Because the female protagonist deserve some spotlight! Familiar characters from the game will appear and all play a part in this story, some have important roles others have smaller roles. I got lot's of ideas for this story and many things will get their explanation later on when they appear in the story, like battle mechanics and stuff. I'm promise you guys, this story will be mind blowing; action, adventure, friendship, drama, romance will come along too as the story progresses and of course some humor of course, because a story of mine isn't perfect without some jokes... or fluff. I'll be digging very deeply in Blue and Yellow's personality and friendship as the places of Orre and it's culture, things will be peaceful first in the first few chapters, but the action or at least plot will introduce itself very quickly. Also since it will take place in Orre, we'll be visiting all the places from both games, I even restarted playing Gale of Darkness, just to refresh my memory. It's my big project, so I'm going to give it my all! Also I already wrote outlines for the first nine chapters, yaaay!

So let's get this story started guys! I hope I won't disappoint you and thank you Otakuchips for beta reading!

Disclaimer: POCKET MONSTER SPECIAL, Pokémon Colosseum &amp; Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness © Hidenory Kusaka, Satoshi Yamamoto and in the latter two's case Nintendo only.

* * *

POCKET MONSTER SPECIAL: Shadows of the Heart

Prologue:

Blue let out a yawn, it was still early in the morning and her brain was still fuzzy from sleep. The brunette rubbed her eyes and tried to focus on her vision after mumbling something. She glanced at her curtains, they shielded her room from most of the light, but the rays that escaped through it were enough to make the Kanto dexowner's room bright enough to see. After a few minutes of being lazy the girl forced herself out of her bed. Puriri, her Wigglytuff walked towards its trainer to greet her in the early morning.

"Good morning Puriri." The teen mumbled after petting the Pokémon on the head.

The normal-type Pokémon let out a squeal of delight and followed her master out of the room.

The evolver went into the kitchen for her breakfast and ate it in complete silence. As unusual it was for Blue's quiet behavior , she wasn't much of a morning person when she had nothing to do, though, her staying up late last night to watch a movie was also partly to blame.

While enjoying her breakfast, she accidentally spilled juice on her pyjamas shirt and only then did she noticed one of her buttons had fallen off.

"Ugh, I guess I'll fix that later." She mumbled.

Afterwards, the girl cleaned her dishes and took a shower. As she was applying shampoo in her hair, she heard her phone ring. The girl turned off the water and quickly grabbed the ringing device. "Blue speaking, what can I do for you?"

"Ah, Blue-kun, its Professor Oak. I'm glad to know you're awake. I would like to speak to you and Yellow-kun at my lab. It's very important."

The blue-eyed trained frowned in confusion. "Uh, sure I'll be there in an hour."

"Thank you, I'll see you two later."

The girl hung up and stared at the phone for a while. "I wonder what that was about?"

She leaned against her wall and sighed, the girl quickly noticed she was still wrapped in her towel and water dripping from her wet locks. "I should get ready now."

The evolver turned towards her Wigglytuff and smiled. "Let's see what Professor Oak wants from us.

* * *

An hour later the Pallet Town trainer stood inside of the Professor's lab. It was surprisingly empty, but, as expected, disorganized: which only was the case when Crystal was in Jotho or Hoenn for work or when she was volunteering at Violet's Pokémon academy.

The teen's thought got interrupted when the door opened and a familiar blonde came in.

"Yellow!" Blue called happily after her.

"Ah Blue-san, it's been a while. How have you been?"

"Good," The girl smiled. "It's good to see you."

The blonde nodded and the two girls turned around when Professor Oak entered the room. "I'm glad you could make it." He greeted.

"So what is it that you need?" Blue asked.

"Well, I have this package that needs to be delivered to a colleague of mine, but I'm too busy to do it myself and Crystal-kun is in Jotho, I need you two to do it."

"I see." The girl's eyes him suspiciously. "So why haven't you called Green and Red?"

"... Well..." The old man started, while running his back awkwardly. "I've tried to contact them, but as always they're traveling and unreachable."

The two girls sweat-dropped."O-of course." Yellow mumbled.

"Besides, I can trust you two better. Wherever I ask Red-kun or my grandson something, they always end up in trouble." Oak laughed. The two girls kept quiet and eyed the professor awkwardly. How typical, not that Red and Green would appreciate the insult, but they wouldn't find out anyway.

"So, who is the person we have to visit?" Yellow asked curiously.

"He lives in the Orre region."

"Orre region?" The two girls asked in unison.

"Yes, you probably haven't heard of it, or maybe a little bit, it's a far away region on the east of Kanto. I took care of your journey, you'll take the ship on Vermillion and a place for your stay in Orre, with the best accommodations for the two of you."

"Wait!" Blue interrupted. "So if I got this straight... You're sending us away during our days of peace and relaxation. To go to an unknown region as a delivery service for an unlimited amount of time?"

"You're free to take a vacation there during the rest of your stay. The Orre region's Port is famous for all its warm climate and beautiful ocean view."

"When do we leave?"

* * *

The next day the two Kanto dexowners boarded the SS. Aqua. Blue, too excited about the whole vacation idea, got up early and dragged the poor blonde from her bed too, all the way to Vermilion. Since Blue's last boat trip didn't go as smoothly as she wanted, the girl decided to make the best of their trip.

First of all the girls went to their cabin to drop their baggage. The room had more than enough space for the girls: two beds on the side with the nightstand in the middle, with a large window above and expensive looking curtains of the purest white. On their right side was a large closet made of teak, its doors were crafted beautifully adorned on the sides and a gold-colored chic-looking knob. The bathroom door was on the right.

Blue quickly walked towards it and peered into the room curiously. The room was astonishing. Sure, it wasn't as big as their sleeping quarters, but it was still big. A luxurious bath in the corner and a shower inclusive, all made of marble, including the sink. Towels were hanging neatly on the side and a giant mirror hung above the sink. Saying that the two teenage girls were surprised was an understatement.

"It's so beautiful." Yellow gasped.

"Holy Arceus, even my room isn't this big!"

"It was very thoughtful of Professor Oak."

Blue nodded. "Now let's unpack and explore for the rest of the day! I'm getting a real good feeling for this journey!"

Yellow only nodded as she joined her friend. Thus an hour left until the ship would leave for their new destination. None of the girls would imagine how big and dangerous their journey would be. Just because their region has found its peace doesn't mean that others had.

* * *

That was the prologue. I hope I got you guys curious and now some important information about Blue and Yellow.

Blue and Yellow are both 17 and 15 respectively.

They're traveling with their main team of course.

Blue lives in Pallet Town and not with her parents as you've read in the prologue.

Since Yellow has trained with her powers over the years, she won't fall asleep quickly after healing and reading the minds of Pokémon. It still drains her, but not as quickly.

I guess that's all of the facts for now. Whenever something new, a character for example, I'll add some facts about them. And if any of you still are curious about trival irrelevant info about the characters, I can add those too as character profiles.


	2. Chapter 1 VS Pikachu & Wigglytuff

First of all I'm not dead. I finally decided to update this story. I'm sorry for the long wait, just a prologue is quite boring isn't it? I've been very busy with college and stuff... not that it's a good excuse, since I finished this chapter during summer vacation... I got addicted to Tokyo Ghoul. The manga is amazing! If anyone hasn't read it, go do it! It's like nothing I've read before. The anime sucks compared to the manga, as a fan I felt very insulted. Season 2 is airing and after watching episode 4 yesterday... let's just say my disappointment grew even more... such an insult for an amazing story.

Anyway, back to this story...

As you can see, the title of each chapter will be mimicking the Japanese chapter name. Why because I like it and it's easier. Besides, it's a Pokémon Special fanfic, the arc is just made up by me. :)

First of all: I have finished chapter 2 and 3 also... before Summer ended... please don't kill me, second of all... I'm using ginger to look for grammar and spelling errors, not that I like using it because it takes such a long time, but it is kinda worth it... as long as my patience doesn't leave me. So to summarise, I will post those chapter's when I'm done revising them. Things can chance within these months so I may add more things, leave other things out or chance scenes.

Second: Chapter 4 is under progress, I have made drafts until chapter 12... so yeah don't worry.

Third: There's going to be Specialshipping and Oldrivalshipping... I'm not going to tell at what point of the story. Sorry for not mentioning it sooner, I forgot. XD

Fourth: This story is going to become very dark. Not in the beginning, because the plot and all has to built up first. I've been experimenting with different genres in my latest fic and since that's a success, I'm confident enough to implement what I have learnt.

And last last but not least fifth: I won't be updating much, since the second half of my college semester is going to start. Ill be very busy with studying work and all.. as if I'm not stressed out enough...

Enjoy the story and please leave a review when you're done!

Disclaimer: POCKET MONSTER SPECIAL, Pokémon Colosseum &amp; Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness © Hidenory Kusaka, Satoshi Yamamoto and Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 1 VS Pikachu &amp; Wigglytuff

Yellow took a deep breath as she gazed at the endless horizon in front of her. She and Blue left yesterday, on request of the Professor, in a rush, due to Blue's impatience. The blonde let out a sigh. "It's been a while since I boarded a ship, right Chuchu?" She said, as she glanced at her Pikachu, who was sitting next to her on the railing.

The girls decided to let their Pokémon roam free, so that they all could experience this together. Chuchu decided to stick with her trainer, unlike the others, who decided to roam around their room or the swimming pool. The rodent sat next to the blonde on the railing, it made a small sound, as to agree with her trainer.

"I thought so." She smiled. "It's been almost a year since the incident at the battle frontier, I wonder how everyone is doing." The healer wonder. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm feeling of the sun shining on her face. It's been quite some time since she could relax like this, especially on a trip. Since all her other outings always ended in battles and fighting for her life and that of others.

"You're enjoying your first day?"

The healer opening her eyes and turned around to see her friend Blue, followed by her Wigglytuff. "Yes, I am. I've never been on a cruise like this. Well, for relaxation and such. I mean the last time we were on a ship was on our way back to Kanto and Red-san kept proposing double battles or one on one battles."

The evolver laughed. "Oh yeah, how often did we had to hide from him? I couldn't even enjoy properly from the buffet and everything else they prepared for us, because that idiot didn't want to let go of his battle. I couldn't have any proper conversation with Silver, because of Gold and Green was also unreachable. That must have been very hard, especially for you, since Red didn't even think about talking on the way or do some bonding activities with us, or in this case, you."

The blonde blushed.

"At least we can enjoy this trip to the fullest! Like talking and things friends do!" The brunette chirped.

"Ah... Yeah!" Yellow agreed.

It was silent after a while. Both girls just stared blankly in front of them, their backs against the railing.

"So..." Blue finally started, hoping to break the awkward silence. "What do you want to talk about?"

Yellow glanced at the girl. "Um, I don't know, actuality?"

"We're not some boring adults who only talk about the news and forecast."

"Ah, I'm sorry."

"How about hobbies?"

"Sure..."

They were silent again.

"So, what are your hobbies Blue-san?"

The evolver almost fell from the ship. "You don't know my hobbies?!"

"Aside from your age, birthday, blood group, hometown, family and Pokémon I don't know much about you."

The blue-eyed dexowner sighed, the teen had a point. "We don't see each other much, aside from saving a region. I don't even know that much about Red and Green or our juniors, aside from Silver. I guess everyone has been too busy and we have all lives to life. Travelling, training, rebuilding, family matters."

Yellow nodded. "I guess that's true."

"Well then, it's time to make up for that!" The teen exclaimed.

"Eh?"

The blonde looked confused when Blue grabbed her wrist and dragged her away. "Let's have lots of fun! This ship is huge, so there is enough to do, we'll talk, get to know each other better and laugh like real friends do! Once we arrive at the Orre region, we'll make more memories together! That's what a vacation is about! Spending time with friends, have fun and learn more about each other!"

The healer was quiet for a while as the evolver's words sank in. Her confused expression turned into determination. "Yes, let's do it!"

* * *

So, the girls were all over the place. They explored the whole ship, had karaoke, played a few games Blue brought along. They talked about movies, books, TV shows or magazines they read, tried many different kinds of exotic food the ship served and as Blue always did, flirted with some of the staff to get free extras, they had some mock battles during the day and even had a small eating contest between Chuchu and Puriri. The days flew by quickly and before they realized it, they were one night away from arriving at the Orre region.

"Yyyyeeeeelowwww!" Blue squealed as she latched herself on the girl, who was enjoying the evening breeze on the deck. "Let's go night-swimming together!"

"Blue-san, I don't have a swimming suit, sorry." The blonde teen sweat dropped.

The brunette grinned goofy. "Don't worry! I expected such thing to happen." She giggled. "That's why..." She pushed her friend a bit back to meet her face to face. "I bought one for you!"

"... Uhm, Blue-san... Don't tell me you..."

"I'm what?" The teen asked, a big smile plastered on her face.

"Are you drunk?"

"Ohoho, sweetie, what are you saying, I only took a sip from a sweet, sweet drink!"

"... Sweet sweet drink?"

"Yuuup! It was suuuuuupeeer sweet! And you should try it too! I know you'd like it! I did!"

"B-but I never drank before... B-besides, I'm too young to drink!"

"If you're old enough to save the world, you're old enough to drink sweet drinks! And don't worry, Blue-neesan will teach you! In the swimming pool! We can have a water fight with Kame-chan and Omu-suke!"

"Wait, Blue-san! You should think before acting!"

"Chill, Most of the guests are inside eating, or attending the magic show! And Red and the other idiots are back home, this is one of the few moments we have to have fun and do things like this. Besides," Another grin appeared on her face. "What does it matter if people see us?! We're just having fuuuuun!"

Yellow hesitated, but gave in anyway. "Alright, since it's a once in a lifetime."

"That's the spirit! Let's go, Red and Green will regret travelling all the time when they hear all the fun we had!"

"But don't expect me to..." Before Yellow could finished Blue shove a whole bottle of sake in her mouth.

* * *

The sun rose slowly to announce the dawn of a new day. Blue and Yellow planned to get up early, but thanks to Blue's drunken suggestion last night, the two were stuck in their room suffering from lack of sleep and a light hangover ringing in their heads. They awake almost around noon, due to the light shining through the curtains.

"Ugh, tell me again why I suggested something so stupid last night?" The Kanto trainer groaned. A cold sack, filled with ice rested on her forehead.

"You got drunk during the last dinner party and you weren't thinking straight. I remember you reeked of sweat and alcohol." Yellow answered after placing a cold wet towel on her forehead.

"And what about you?"

"You almost choked me with a bottle of sake, which you forced down my throat." The healer groaned.

"Damn, we were supposed to wake up early and enjoy the last couple of hours on the ship. But this brightness is killing me. This is not how I wanted to show myself during our arrival."

"... I think I'm not feeling well..." Her friend mumbled as she slowly got up and went into the bathroom.

Their Pokémon watched worried in the corner of the room. They didn't make any sounds, because they knew it would give the girls an even bigger headache, than they already had.

Blue tried to mute Yellow's vomiting sounds as she put on her earplugs. It didn't help much, but it was better than nothing. "I'm sorry, Yellow." The teen murmured. "I didn't want our first days of vacation to end up like this. I should have never forced you to start drinking."

A few seconds later the sound of a flushing toilet was heard and the blonde came back into the room. "Don't worry about it. Drinking a little isn't too bad... Besides, I think I actually had fun."

"But I forced a whole bottle down our throat, sure I don't remember after and before, but I remember laughing. because of the face you made."

"It was a bit funny, I have to admit. I actually had dinner before you forced it all down my throat so, I didn't get drunk that quickly."

Blue was silent for a while until she glanced at her friend. "Did I say anything weird or embarrassing?"

"... Uhm, you kept rambling about how much you miss Silver-san."

"What else?"

"You want to buy a giant Pokédoll for your parents as a souvenir."

"... That's not embarrassing!"

"You want to give our juniors from Hoenn a guide about normal behaviour."

"I'm still planning to do that."

Yellow paused after that and eyed the teen nervously. "Eh... Well."

"What? Say it?"

"Well, it's a bit blurry, because you made me drink after each sentence. But you mentioned Red-san and Green-san."

The female Pallet trainer paled slightly. She quickly grabbed her friend and eyed her sternly. "Whatever I said during that moment is between us!" She hissed. "Even if it takes weeks or months until you remember. Don't say a word to anyone else, or you'll have to face the consequences." Her tone turned slightly sadistic at the end.

The healer gulped and nodded quickly.

The brunette patted her on her head and smiled. "Good. Is there anything else?"

"I don't remember after you shoved the fourth bottle down my throat..."

Blue stared surprised at the Viridian City trainer. Who would have known, the shy girl was good at holding her liquor. "Is there anything that could destroy our reputation? Photos or something?"

Both girl's looked around the room, Yellow spotted Blue's video camera, lying under one of the night stand and grabbed it. Blue went to sit next to her friend, despite the headache that wanted her to lie longer on the bed. The blonde gave her friend a questioned look. "Should we...?"

"Play it." She said with determination. "At least we know what happened and if it's too horrible we can decide if we should get rid of it."

Yellow nodded as she nervously pressed on the play button. The female dexowners took a deep breath before the film started to play. After only 10 seconds Yellow turned it off.

"Blue-san..."

"..."

"Should we destroy it?"

Blue kept quiet and stared blankly at the video camera, it seemed as if all her live was sucked out.

"Blue-san?"

"Hide it... somewhere where no one would find it."

"But..."

"It was only 10 second of the video... maybe it's not what it looks like!"

"You want to watch the rest?"

"... I'm not mentally prepared!"

"But..."

"We have enough time to find the truth! None of our friends or acquaintances are in Orre, they will never find out! By the time we are back we've watched the video completely and destroyed the evidence!"

Yellow said nothing, she just stared worryingly at her friend.

"Now let's get dressed and forget what we've seen for now! We should try to enjoy the last remaining services the ship provides us."

"Attention passenger! We're nearing the coast of the Orre region, we shall arrive in less than an hour at Gateon Port."

Upon hearing the announcement, the two girls rushed out of their cabin, their headache and sickness completely gone as they ran to the deck, not caring about the pyjamas they still wore.

Blue took out her Silph Scope to get a better view on the land they were approaching. "Wow, it looks beautiful!"

"Really?" Yellow awns were's curiously. She leant slightly on the railing, but the only thing she saw were some faraway buildings."

"Here." Blue said as she handed over the scope to the fifteen-year-old.

The blonde muttered a thanks and pulled them on. Like Blue, Yellow was also mesmerized by the view. "Amazing, Orre is probably a very beautiful region."

The brunette nodded. "Now lets go back and change. I'm not going to make a terrible impression when we arrive at the dock and you need to brush your teeth thoroughly.

Yellow sweat dropped and nodded, the two quickly returned to their cabin to freshen themselves up for their upcoming journey.


	3. Chapter 2 VS Krabby

I finally had the time to upload chapter 2. Gosh this grammar check and all is a pain in the ass I tell you.

Thank you for the reviews and the favs of follows, I'm sorry for the slow updating space, I have so much on my mint, school, preparing for exchange and I'm also writing Tokyo Ghoul fanfics, which became my latest obsession. You can hate me for all you want, just enjoy this chapter.

Little note: The Japanese dishes mentioned in this stories are typical dishes eaten during summer time. Pokémon was invented by the Japanese, manga is Japanese, so yes I'll be adding a lot of Japanese elements, which you probably figured out, since I've been sticking to their Japanese nicknames.

BTW anyone following the raws of the ORAS arc? It looks very interesting and I love Emerald's new design!

Disclaimer: POCKET MONSTER SPECIAL, Pokémon Colosseum &amp; Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness © Hidenory Kusaka, Satoshi Yamamoto and Nintendo.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2 VS Krabby

The SS. Aqua arrived at twelve thirty precise. As Blue and Yellow made their first steps into the foreign region they gasped in amazement. The harbour looked even better than from afar. It wasn't that big, but it wasn't small either. Which made it perfect for tourist who wanted to enjoy the peacefulness, but also engage into local tourist attractions. On the east side a few musicians were playing in front of a bar. Children with their parents walked blissfully through the streets and even Pokémon with their trainers, but that most caught their attention were the sailors, they seemed to be everywhere, unlike Vermillion city which, despite being the only and most important harbour city in Kanto, had a large habitual area.

"Would you look at that, a harbour city to its fullest." Blue comment as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, according to Professor Oak, Gateon Port is famous for its massive shipping and fishermen." Yellow explained.

"You think they'll have delicious sashimi or Takoyaki stands?"

"Who knows, but we need to have a proper lunch. Yellow answered. "We can eat Takoyaki later."

"Sure, let's see what the most popular restaurants are, I really need to get some juice. This heat is making me thirsty. Why didn't Professor Oak warn us about Orre's climate? It feels like we're in a desert or Hoenn."

The blonde shrugged and the two decided to look for a decent restaurant.

After some wandering around, they finally decided on a restaurant situated north-east of the town, thanks to the guidebook the girls bought.

"I'll take the Hiyashi Chuka with thin omelette strips, boiled chicken, cucumber, boiled bean sprouts, tomatoes, beni shoga." Yellow decided.

The waitress nodded and wrote down the order.

Blue was still contemplating on what she wanted. "This looks all so delicious."

"You can take your time miss. In the meantime, allow me to bring your drinks."

"Orange juice for me please." Yellow said.

"For me only a glass of water, thank you." The brunette added.

The waitress nodded again, while writing down the order and left.

"So Blue-san, between what dishes are you struggling?"

"I'm thinking between cold somen or age-bitashi. It's been a long time since I had age-bitashi, thought I never tried cold somen."

"Take the somen then. You've tried bitashi before. And if you don't like it, I'm prepared to switch."

Blue returned her attention to the menu, until she had an idea. "You're right! I'll take the somen and lets have our Pokémon try age-bitashi. I've been feeding them leftovers the whole time while we were on the ship and I'm not in the mood to go grocery shopping to get them fruits."

The blonde frowned. "Sure, she always cooked for herself and Chuchu and the others at home, though she always prepared something different for her Pokémon than her food, but she wasn't sure about the costs of getting their Pokémon restaurant food. "You sure it won't be too much? What if they don't like it."

"We'll get them something else."

After a short contemplation with herself, the healer nodded.

When the waitress returned with their drinks, the brunette quickly made her order. After they had their satisfying lunch the teens continued their reconnaissance.

* * *

They walked into the harbour's market place, which was quite busy, they saw people looking around, glancing at the stances, curious what goods were for sale. Others were chatting, or enjoying some sort of show, which was held at the harbour.

"You think we arrived in the middle of a festival?" Yellow asked curiously.

"Probably." The Pallet trainer answered as the girl looked around the market. "I wonder what the festival is about."

"It's a summer festival, to celebrate the first day of summer and to prosper the sailors and fisherman with safety on the seas and good luck on fishing."

The girls turned around to face a woman and her 2-year old daughter. Who was nibbling on some sweets.

"To celebrate the first summer day?" Yellow repeated curiously.

"Ah, pardon my rudeness." The woman said. "I just overheard you talking so I assumed you were foreigners."

"That's alright. Thank you very much for the explanation" Blue reassured. "So this festival, it's like a celebration for good luck?"

"Yes, due to the hot weather and dry climate our ancestors used to hold rituals and ceremony for prosperity and survival, some of their costumes have been adapted into our lives while others have been forgotten. Well, it's also a good thing for tourist attractions."

Blue smirked. "I guess you do have a point miss."

The little girl started to tug on her mother's skirt. "Mama, mama you promised me ice-cream!"

"Yes, dear, but I said, after delivering my manuscript to my editor."

"Are you a writer?" Yellow asked with interest."

"Yes, I've started writing some time ago. My books are mostly about fictional or historical stories and they're sold quite well." The woman started to search in her purse and took out a book. "Here, it's one of my first releases, it revolves around Orre's history. It received good reviews, I'm sure it'll be interesting for you."

"Thanks miss." Yellow said as she took the book and placed it in her back.

"I have to go, I'm already running late. It was nice talking to you, I hope you enjoy your stay." The woman said as she took her daughter's hand.

"Have a nice day." The brunette mentioned, she and her friend took their leave and continued to look around the stands.

The market was crowded as expected. Every stand was surrounded by enthusiastic people. Luckily, Blue was able to sneak her and Yellow between the mass of people and buy whatever caught their attention, thanks to the evolver's acting and flirting they were able to get a lower price.

"That was so nice of that man to give us free crepes and ice cream. The blue-eyed girl giggled.

"That was because you made him think that you were interested in him." The healer replied with a slight stern tone in her voice.

"Don't worry, I don't flirt with every merchant for discount." The teen winked. "He just has a soft spot for innocent foreigners." The brunette explained as she finished her crepes and got up. "Besides." She continued as her lips formed a smirk, as if the girl was trying to hold in her laugher. "He seems to like blondes more!"

"What?!" Yellow almost screamed from the shock. "You shouldn't lie to others, especially when you're involving friends! What did you tell the guy?"

"Nothing important." The Pallet trainer answered innocently. "Only that you love sweet things and that you broke up with your boyfriend."

"I don't even have a boyfriend!" Yellow answered embarrassed.

"Because you don't have the courage to confess to that dense slow poke and he's too obvious to notice anything, that revolves around romance. But hey were in the same boat, Green acts as he doesn't care, so don't worry. Let's make the best of this." The evolver glanced proudly at their bought merchandise. "We're here on vacation, also for Professor Oak's delivery, but mostly vacation."

Yellow nodded, as she also stood up and threw away her napkin. "Let's go, I think it's about time we visit Professor Krane."

A gust of wind passed the girls, Blue quickly covered her skirt from flashing her panties, but the moment it was over, the two noticed a small Sentret, running off with Blue's hat

"My hat! You little! How dare you steal my only hat!" The girl growls as she quickly chased after the thief. "Buru, retrieve my hat!" She yelled as she sent her Grandbull from his Pokéball.

Yellow sighed and decided to give chase too.

The Evolver ordered her Pokémon to use Mega Punch. The small Sentret could hardly avoid it, but it kept running, trying to use small openings and passageways to gain the upper hand.

"Don't think you can get away from me easily! You got some nerve to steal from the greatest trickster ever!" The teen yelled after the Pokémon.

After a few more minutes of chasing, they ended up in the harbour. The small, normal-type was exhausted, while Blue and Buru seemed to have enough stamina left.

"You must be very naive to think you can outrun an experienced trainer. I've been through worse than this." The girl smirked. "Now return my hat or I'll have to retrieve it with force." The girl took out her hand, waiting for the Sentret's action.

The poor Pokémon shivered, but it refused to give the brunette's hat back.

"If you want it the other way you can have it." The girl sighed. "Buru..."

The purple Pokémon growled, while preparing for lunch, but Yellow landed in between them with her Butterfree behind her. "Stop Blue-san!"

"Yellow?" The girl asked surprised. She remembered that she just rushed behind the hat thief, without thinking. She felt very insulted, that she didn't think straight. It was just, the hat Silver gave her, for her meeting with her parents. It met a lot to her, along with the clothes she also got from the boy.

"Don't hurt him." The blonde said quietly.

The evolver calmed down as she looked at her friend's urgent expression. She signalled her Grandbull to relax too, as the blonde turned to the small terrified Pokémon. "I already thought it was strange for a Pokémon of such a low level to steal from a trainer who's above his level. No matter how weak or strong a Pokémon is, their intuition tells them when a trainer or Pokémon is too strong for them or not." The healer said as she slowly approached the Pokémon and kneeled in front of it, while placing her hand gently on its head and petting it. "You just wanted to get our attention, right?"

The brown Pokémon stopped trembling and looked surprised at the blonde. "Just show us the way and I'll explain it to her." She smiled.

The Sentret nodded and went ahead, while the girl's followed it quickly with their Pokémon tailing them closely.

Blue glanced expectantly at her friend. "You noticed from the start." She commented.

"It didn't behave like a Pokémon that would cause Mischief and from its expression I would deduct that something was wrong."

The two girls arrived at the more deserted side of the harbour where they saw a boy standing at the edge of the harbor, surrounded by angry Krabby.

"Well, that explains a lot." Blue mumbled as they saw the boy.

Sentret ran quickly to its trainer in the hope to defend the boy, but the Krabby easily tackled it away.

"No, Sentret!" The boy cried desperately as he ran towards it's aide, but that was a bad move; it agitated the group of water Pokémon and they launched a Bubble Beam attack. The boy quickly hugged his Pokémon, while using his body as a shield, he waited for the attack to hit, but when nothing happened, he turned slowly around and glanced to see Blue and Yellow having deflected the attack with their Pokémon.

"Good thing we made it in time." Blue winked at the young boy. "Hey boy, are you alright?"

The child nodded slowly as he watched the girls approaching the group of Krabby.

"What to do? What to do?" The brunette mused. "Hey Yellow, does it seem like they would calm down any moment?"

"It doesn't seem that way." Yellow said as she glanced at the herd. "At the moment I can't even did the reason why they're so agitated."

"Alright, battle it is. Are you fine with that?" The evolver asked as she glanced at her friend.

Yellow looked uncertain, but slowly nodded. "But we don't have to go all out, their level seems to be on the low side."

"I thought so." The girl smirked.

The presence of the two girls made the Krabby more agitated and they launched another Bubble Beam.

The girls saw it coming, of course. "Buru, Pound!" Blue commanded.

"Piisuke, Silver Wind!

The attack's of the normal-type and the bug/flying Pokémon hit their targets first, as their level and this speed was much higher.

"I think we should look for their leader." The Pallet Town trainer commented. "Once we bring him down, the others will give up quickly. Keep you eyes out for the largest Krabby of the group."

Yellow nodded as she exchanged glances with her Butterfree. The Pokémon flew off in response as the battles continued. The water Pokémon were easily taken out, but there were many, so it was hard to move to their liking.

The little boy and his Sentret had taken a few steps back away from the fight, but Sentret suddenly started to growl as it noticed something move near its trainer.

"There!" Yellow shouted. "Psybeam!"

The butterfly attacked quickly, before their target could move, which obviously turned out to be the leader of the herd. As soon as the leader was out of the pictures, the other Krabby stopped fighting and started to retreat.

"Well, that was a piece of cake."

Blue smiled. "Very smart to use Piisuke's antenna. Go check up on our opponent, I'll take care of the child."

Yellow nodded as she turned towards the Krabby, Blue on the other hand approached the amazed trainer and his Sentret. "Are you alright, kid? Do you have any injuries?"

The boy shook his head slowly as the dexowner went on her knees. "I'm glad."

"T-thank you..." The boy choked out. "For saving me."

"No need to thank me. Your Pokémon was the real hero. If it wasn't for your Sentret, we wouldn't even know that you'd be in trouble."

The boy looked at his Pokémon and smiled, giving it a hug to show his affection.

* * *

"That should do it." Yellow said after she healed the confused Krabby. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you." The blonde reassured as she patted it gently.

The girl turned to Blue and the boy, who looked surprised and slightly frightened at the already healed Krabby.

"Don't worry, he won't do anything." The healer reassured him.

The Krabby was happily making a sound that seemed to sound like humming or whistling in satisfaction. All its hostility from before was completely gone.

"Nee-san, that was awesome." The boy suddenly exclaimed, finally getting rid of his shyness. You two are so strong!"

Blue smiled. "It was nothing. After some trainer you could beat Pokémon around that level too. Now let us escort you back to your home, in case it happens again." The blue-eyed teen joked.

* * *

It was already late in the afternoon when they brought the boy back to his home and after a few signs of gratitude from the mother of the boy, the girls finally left for Professor Krane's laboratory, with Blue's Wigglytuff and Yellow Butterfree.

"Hah! Now look at that, we finally arrived at our destination!" The brunette exclaimed relieved after hopping off from Puriri.

"We should apologize to the professor for our tardiness." The blonde reminded her friend.

"It's not our fault. We were held up a bit." Blue defended. "Geez, I hoped to enjoy a day without worries for once, why is it that there's always trouble wherever we are?"

"Because every region has its problems, no matter how small they are and we, as dexowners feel obligated to help, no matter how small the conflict is."

"This is all Red's fault! He's rubbing his heroic personality on us!"

Yellow chuckled. "It's not a bad thing, I mean, helping others make me happy, besides it never hurts to learn from a good-hearted person."

"... Seriously, I don't understand what you see in him."

Yellow blushed in embarrassment, but didn't comment. "A-anyway, we should enter already, why knows how long they've been waiting for us."

The blonde teen quickly passed her smirking friend, who caught notice of the girl's uneasiness.

They entered the building in silence, but as soon as they entered that silence was broken by their gasps. The place looked amazing from the inside, it was even bigger and brighter than Professor Oak's lab. They noticed an elevator at the other side of the room, two doors on the left and right side, in the middle of the entrance hall there was a reception desk, with the receptionist sleeping. She was mumbling and drooling about some sale.

... "You think she fell asleep while waiting for us, or is she just slacking off?" Blue asked suspiciously.

"The staff is probably busy, maybe it's her coffee break?"

The evolver frowned. She had the urge to pull a prank and the snoozing woman, but decided against it, if Professor Oak would hear about it, he'd be so embarrassed, plus it wouldn't be a perfect first introduction. So instead she tapped on the woman's shoulder. The woman made a slight noise, but continued her nap.

The Pallet Town trainer frowned and tried again. After a few more failed attempts the evolver was fed up and send out her Wigglytuff. After whispering something to her Pokémon, Puriri walked over to the receptionist and used uproar. The woman woke up within seconds.

"I'm not slacking on the job, I swear!" The woman yelled. She froze when she saw the two dexowners. Yellow was scolding Blue, who tried to hide her snickering.

"Ah, my sincere apologies. Have you been waiting long?"

"Only for fifteen minutes." The brunette answered.

"Thank goodness, so what can I do for you..."

Blue signed. "Geez, have they even forgotten about the delivery?" The girl mumbled to her friend.

"Don't worry about them, Naoko-san. They've come to visit me."

The three females looked towards the direction of the elevator where a man, who looked probably in his mid/ end twenties. He wore a lab coat and had brown hair.

"P-professor Krane! I'm so sorry! I fell asleep while I was supposed to alert you when our guests arrive." Naoko bowed in deep apology.

"It's fine, besides, I noticed when I heard the uproar attack."

Blue sweat dropped. "Yeah, about that... Sorry."

"No worries, Naoko-san is a deep sleeper, she wouldn't have woken up otherwise. So you are the trainers sent by Professor Oak?"

"Yes, I'm Blue from Pallet Town and this is Yellow from Viridian City."

"It's a pleasure to meet you professor." Yellow bowed.

"You don't need to be so formal. It makes me embarrassed." The Professor said. "Now please follow me upstairs."

The two trainers nodded as they took the elevator to the first floor. The first floor was impressive as impressive as the ground floor, it they noticed more doors leading to different chambers, thought they entered the first door on the right. The girls assumed that it's the professor's study. Like everything else in the building the room was wide, with a desk and computer. A few things like some plants served as decoration and there was another door in the corner, which probably led to the other part of the building. Like most labs this one was filled with paperwork, books and other stuff.

"Your laboratory is very big, professor." Yellow commented.

"It's not as big as it looks like." The professor answered. The west part of the building are the living quarters of all the scientists."

"Wow, so you got you house and working place in one." Blue exclaimed impressed.

"I guess you can put it like that."

"But, don't you get into a lot of disagreements with your colleagues?"

"Not really. We may live in the same building, but everyone has their own room. Now shall we get to business?"

The two girls nodded. Blue opened her bag and took out the package Professor Oak had given them; it was a small box with a large sticker and the words: confidential written on it. The evolver placed it on the desk.

"Again, I thank for delivering this."

"Is it important?" Yellow asked curiously.

Professor Krane nodded. "I've sent Professor Oak the notes about some discoveries and asked him to analyse it, I also needed a component for an experiment I've been working on, which I can't obtain in Orre. Professor Oak probably didn't tell you, but I study Pokémon behaviour."

"And the package will help you improve your research, right?"

"Yes, as you know, unlike most regions, the Orre region has no things such as a Pokémon League or Gyms. Also the surveillance of the Pokémon association barely reaches these grounds. So criminal activities have a higher chance to occur here, compared to the other regions."

Blue and Yellow raised and eyebrow. Sure, they didn't know the Orre region, but they knew enough about their region and they've visited Jotho and Hoenn and from the stories they heard from their juniors and their own experience they assured that there was enough crime in those regions, if with the Pokémon association and Gym Leaders watching.

"Lately there have been a lot of report ion the news about Pokémon behaving strangely, especially in the south of Orre."

"Why haven't you gone to investigate that?" Blue asked suspicious. "Sure, wild Pokémon can be hard to handle, especially when they've never come in contact with humans, but as a professor you should know how to handle them."

"It's not wild Pokémon that have been behaving strangely. To be honest, it's been such a long time since any wild Pokémon has been spotted."

"How's that possible?!" Yellow asked.

"I have no idea."

"So you mean the Pokémon from trainers have been acting strange?"

"Yes, it's been going on for a while, try don't listen to their trainers and even attack humans without notice. One of my assistants has gone and spoken to those trainers, but we haven't gotten far. We hoped that with your delivery, we would be able to find out more about their strange behaviour."

The two Kanto dexowners stayed silent. Confused and surprised about the odd situation that Orre was struggling. Before they could say anything they heard strange noises downstairs. The girl's gave Professor Krane questionable looks. The professor only held his shoulders up, as he was as surprised as them, so they went downstairs to find out the reason for the commotion .

Once downstairs, they all froze, a group of mysterious persons stood in the middle of the hall. Somehow they were all bald and wore uniforms. One of them had taken Naoko as hostage.

One of the men looked up and the group and smirked. "How nice the guest of honour has arrived."

* * *

And thus the plot had started! Who are those mysterious grunts and what do they want? *sarcasm* I guess the answer is obvious for the ones who played XD Gale of Darkness, btw this isn't following the games accurately, since I'll be putting elements from Colosseum too. Of course we get to see the delightful characters from both games, but with twists and all.

Thank you for reading guys and please share your opinion in a review, feedback is always appreciated.

Until next time!


End file.
